


Una llamada desde el cielo

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Before Armageddon, Fluff, Mención de Dios, Mención de Lucifer, Other, Phone Call
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: [Pre-Armadedon] El teléfono no deja de sonar. La central del infierno es un completo desastre por culpa de una guerra, las almas condenadas se aglomeran en las puertas, pero Belzcebú solo quiere un minuto de silencio. [One-shot – Ineffable Burocreaucy]





	Una llamada desde el cielo

**[Good Omens – Ineffable Burocreaucy]**

**.**

**.: Una llamada desde el cielo :.**

**.**

El infierno es horrible, tiene que serlo, está ahí para castigar a quienes no siguen los mandamientos de Dios: Todopoderosa. Pero este día era inesperadamente molesto, todos gritando, todos quejándose, y más de algún idiota lamiendo las malditas paredes.

Iba a gritarle pero opta por tomar una de las macetas secas de adorno y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia dicho demonio, quien grita asustado y al voltear para encarar al culpable se encuentra con el rostro enfurecido de Lord Belzcebú.

Todo el pasillo del infierno queda en un silencio sepulcral.

—Lee el maldito letrero—sentencia y continúa con su camino a su oficina.

Entre papeles, cajones altos y la mala clasificación que llevan desde hace milenios Belzcebú encuentra su camino hacia su oficina, cierra la puerta de un portazo y deja caer su cansado cuerpo sobre su silla, tan dura y fría como siempre, y era extrañamente reconfortante.

Aún puede oír el ajetreo de fuera de su oficina, el golpeteo de los pies embarrados, los gritos por encontrar los formularios, los timbres perdidos, el personal agobiado, los papeles imprimiéndose a toda velocidad y la llegada de más pecadores al lugar.

Colapsarían dentro de poco.

Lucifer estaría encantado de ganar más almas y probar que la creación perfecta y más amada de su madre era fácilmente tentada hacia el mal. Claro, Lucifer no tenía que hacer papeleo, él solo supervisaba que el resto cumpliera.

Un dolor punzante sobre su cien le hizo dejar ese hilo de pensamiento, un teléfono comenzó a sonar, no era el de la oficina. Era el que tenía escondido entre sus cajones, solo quería un minuto de silencio, pero el dichoso aparato no dejó ni un segundo de vibrar y hacer ruido entre los lápices rotos y los pedazos de papeles.

—Por Satán…—bufó con irritación. Abrió el cajón y atendió el dichoso aparato de un grito colérico. — ¡Que mierda quieres!

—_Vaya ánimos tienes_—la voz del otro lado de la línea se notaba ofendido, le escuchó algunos murmullos sobre los modales y que debía respetarle por ser un maldito.

—Cierra la boca de una vez—se queja frotando su frente con su mano.

—_Tenemos una enorme fila de almas en las puertas del cielo_—se queja—_Alguno de tus subordinados del mal tiene algo que ver ¿no?_

— ¿Te está colapsando el trabajo, cerebro de pájaro? —Se burló Lord Belzcebú soltando una carcajada.

De pronto el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba, y el ruido de afuera parecía muy lejano.

—_Nosotros somos organizados, estamos trabajando en nuestras oficinas eficientemente_—iba a continuar pero la carcajada de Belzcebú le hizo callar. —_Eres realmente una molestia_.

Lord Belzcebú se acomodó en su silla y puso sus pies sobre su escritorio. Comenzó una discusión sobre lo extremadamente organizado que era el cielo, y como el infierno era un total desastre en ello, como se perdían documentos y el registro de almas era complicado gracias a ellos, aunque sólo Gabriel se quejara de ello, Belzcebú hasta sentía orgullo de hacerles las cosas más difíciles.

Hasta que tocó el tema de sus subordinados, por los cielos y el mismo infierno, ambos tenían los mismos problemas con esos inútiles.

—Tengo cinco letreros en ese pasillo y ellos siguen lamiendo las putas paredes—se quejó Belzcebú, escuchando las carcajadas de Gabriel.

Que extrañamente sonaban agradables. Belzcebú sintió asco de sí mismo.

—_Yo no tengo como hacerles entender que dejen de malgastar los milagros, eso es mucho papeleo._

—Por aquí lo mismo, son unos incompetentes.

—_No pueden pasar ni un día en la tierra con un encargo sin usarlos._

—Fue uno de los míos—soltó Lord de las Moscas, Gabriel guardó silencio un momento hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz.

—_La guerra ¿no?_

—Yup, tuvo un ascenso y ahora puede hacer más milagros demoníacos.

—_Me lo temía_—murmura contra el teléfono—, _adoras hacerme la existencia más complicada ¿no?_

Belzcebú sonrió, se dio el lujo de guardar silencio un momento antes de responderle. Claro que adora torturar su existencia, complicarle el papeleo a él y a todo el maldito cielo, es un demonio después de todo.

Pero a Gabriel, ni lucifer sabe cuan feliz es por escuchar los quejidos de Gabriel, por lo que fuera, una pelea, cansancio, estar harto de todo, por el exceso de trabajo o simplemente, que se frustre por su presencia.

Belzcebú disfruta de torturar almas de pecadores pero nada se compara con torturar a ese arcángel.

—Soy el príncipe del infierno—le contesta con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—, y me _fascina_.

Le susurra lo último, casi siseando, con un tono juguetón que bien sabe pone de los nervios al arcángel Gabriel, no sabe si de los buenos o los malos.

—_Eres despreciable_—le contesta Gabriel, tratando de sonar seguro y asqueado pero fallando por completo en su intento.

Lo cierto es que ese demonio le conoce desde antes de la caída, y sabe cómo tocarle la fibra sensible, como irritarlo.

Gabriel cuelga el teléfono una vez escucha la risa sarcástica del demonio y se harta de aguantar sus insultos. Abre el cajón del escritorio, arrojando colerizado el aparato, cerrándolo de un golpe.

— ¿Gabriel? —Cuestiona Miguel entrando a la oficina.

—Qué.

Miguel hace una mueca, por el tono cortante y seco del arcángel no está de humos para nada y por ende no le contará nada a ella. Pasa del tema y le deja los documentos que trajo consigo.

—La fila de almas está bajando, según mis fuentes parece que se acerca una especie de paz armada por navidad—le cuenta por encima y procede a salir de la oficina.

Gabriel asiente, luego que Miguel cierra la puerta el deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio arrugando unos papeles que tenía encima, deja escapar un largo suspiro, la voz profunda y las carcajadas sarcásticas de Belzcebú siguen en su mente y le cuesta sacar la imagen mental del demonio hablándole por teléfono muy cómodo sobre su escritorio.

Puede deslumbrar su rostro con el ceño fruncido pero borrado por las carcajadas en burla hacia su persona, porque ese demonio no respeta a nada ni a nadie. Excepto a Lucifer.

—Maldito Lucifer…

Murmura contra los papeles, y se siente más cabreado que antes, pero de una manera por completo diferente. Pero debe olvidar esos sentimientos negativos, un arcángel no puede sentir envidia o celos, mucho menos por su propio interés por un traidor, un caído de los cielos.

¿Verdad, _Dios_?

**Author's Note:**

> Me juré que escribiría algo de los Burocráticos antes de mi tercer one-shot de los Maridos. Y lo logré! Es cortito y sencillo y Dios, AMO a Belzy~
> 
> Estos me dan para cosas más subidas de tono pero me daré un tiempo antes de eso xD


End file.
